Obstinacy
by mugglecastlover31
Summary: Will's heartbroken over seeing Elizabeth with Jack. Elizabeth thinks Will should understand what was going on. Both are being obstinate. Some DMC spoilers...My first POTC fic!


Hey people! This is my first POTC fic. Please go easy on me :) This is the fastest fic I've written so...yeah...Um anyways this is a fic set after POTC 2 because I really didn't like the end...Elizabeth needed to tell Will why she kissed Jack! So here it is- my explanation. Elizabeth was acting kinda...I dunno, snarky and so her character is kinda wierd at the beginning and Will is also being stubborn, hence the name of the fic. The format is wierdI know...it's in their minds at first and then just diologue...but anyway- just read and enjoy (hopefully)!

Obstinacy

by mugglecastlover31

The water in the sea was a murky brownish green, reflecting exactly what Will Turner was feeling. His eyes slid in and out of focus as he looked at a piece of driftwood floating by. Was Elizabeth like the piece of wood? Was she floating away from him? What hadn't he done for her? Why was she doing this to him? Hadn't he always shown her love? Hadn't she always shown _him_ love? So why did she…kiss Jack? As much as he tried to shove the image of Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, kissing Jack from his head, it kept coming back. And every time it did, he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. It hurt even more that when he had been whipped by his father. Those lashes at his bare skin were heaven compared to the pain that he felt now.

If Elizabeth was in love with Jack, he wouldn't take him away from her. He loved Elizabeth too much and would do anything for her happiness. If her happiness could only happen with Jack then so be it. He would find Jack for her, how ever much it may hurt him.

xxx

There were tears in Elizabeth's eyes. She hadn't the courage to go and talk to him, to explain why she had done what she had done. God knew what he was thinking about now…

But couldn't he tell what she had done? A little anger flared in her. Why was he acting as though it was all her fault? She had saved them from certain death at the hands of the Kraken hadn't she? She had!

Didn't Will profess to love her? Then couldn't he understand her actions on the ship? Couldn't he see the reason behind them? Did he really think Jack was a man that would stay behind and ensure his own death? Of course he wasn't that type of person. So why didn't Will understand?

The anger was there to get rid of her guilt, this she knew, but the anger was a better feeling that the guilt and so it overtook her being. She became stubborn.

She cast a glance at Will again.

"If he can't see why I did it, then I'm not going to go over there and explain it to him!" she thought obstinately.

xxx

Will stole a glance at Elizabeth. She looked so beautiful and he wanted her so badly. After all that had happened in the past couple days he just wanted to hold her. But she wasn't his anymore. This he knew. But then why the pretense of getting married? What was all that for? Would she have left him at the first news of Jack's whereabouts? The thought burned through him and rage took him over. How could she do this to him? He was a 'pirate,' he wasn't supposed to be so emotional, but he couldn't help it. He was filled with more emotion than he thought possible. He felt sadness, jealousy, rage, murder, and despair. He wanted to rip out Jack's heart and stomp on it for what he had done to him.

His anger wasn't focused on Jack anymore, it was focused on Elizabeth.

xxx

Elizabeth's started to melt as she saw Will running his hands through his hair in frustration. Hadn't he risked his life, his soul for her? The deep gashes on his back were for her weren't her? Then why wasn't she explaining herself to him? She knew her obstinacy was childish and she started to run. She knew she had to tell him, or risk loosing him forever.

xxx

"Will?" Elizabeth said tentatively.

Rage was still coursing though his veins and so he didn't respond.

"Will?" Elizabeth said again, putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Will said in a low growl.

She moved her hand away quickly.

"Will just-" she started.

"Don't," Will said, his voice breaking, "Don't."

Why was she doing this to him? Torturing still after everything?

"You have the audacity to try and talk to me after what just did? Just leave me alone!"

"What I did? I didn't _do_ anything!" she responded, her voice rising.

"Wha-" Will spluttered. He was speechless- how could she say that? She had hurt him so deeply and she thought it was nothing?

"You- no-nothing!" Will stuttered, "You call kissing Jack nothing?"

"You idiot!" Elizabeth shrieked, "Don't you know why I did that?"

"Because you're a backstabbing little wench!"

"How dare you William Turner! I swear, you make me so mad sometimes!"

"Me! Why the hell would I make you mad? At least I don't go around kissing other women even though I have a fiancé!"

His hands were clenched and he was staring at Elizabeth, furious.

Elizabeth look slightly abashed but when she spoke, each syllable rang with anger, "I kissed him to save you, you ungrateful-"

"Save me!" Will scoffed, "That must be the stupidest thing I have EVER heard! How did the kiss save me? The only thing it could've done is give me a heart attack- which would'nt've save me! It would've killed me!"

"I was distracting him! It- " Elizabeth started.

"Distracting him?" Will shouted incredulously, "Distracting him from what!"

"Will Turner, don't you dare interrupt me again!" Elizabeth said, looking rather scary.

Will closed his mouth by continued to glare at her.

"That kraken was going to kill us no matter where went if we were with Jack. The only way to save ourselves was to leave him on the ship. I had to shackle him to the ship or else of course he would've come with us and tried to save his own skin. I kissed him so that with him knowing, I could tie him up. That's why the kraken didn't come after us but went after the ship. _That's_ how I saved you!" She finished with her chest heaving slightly because of the speed at which she had just spoken.

Will was speechless again. His unreasonableness and his anger were going away. How could he have suspected her? Hadn't she sworn her love to him? He felt ashamed suddenly. He couldn't even look up at Elizabeth, she was too much to face.

At his silence she continued, "For God's sake will, of course I don't love Jack! How could I love two men? I can barely contain how much I love you!"

_Why did I doubt her? _Will thought.

"I'm…sorry," Will stammered but Elizabeth had rushed over and put a hand over his mouth.

"It's my fault," she started, "I should've explained my action to you earlier. Of course you would get mad. I guess it did look like…I loved Jack…"

"No, it's my fault," Will said, finally looking up, "I should never have doubted you. I mean, you've never given me a reason to doubt you so why now?"

"No Will-" Elizabeth started but Will had started to laugh, "What!"

"We're both being rather obstinate again."

Elizabeth giggled and put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

Will stroked her hair and put and arm around her waist to pull he closer.

"Will?" Elizabeth said after a couple minutes.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Let's never fight again; I didn't really like it very much."

He laughed and kissed her forehead, "Okay."

* * *

A/N: Please review! No flames though...thank you!

-mugglecastlover31


End file.
